Time Flies
by Sorrow's Raven
Summary: Summery inside. PLEASE R&R! RavenBeastboy Slight RobinStarfire. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Disturbing news

Thine summery: It's finally happened. The Titans have separated, making room for the next generation of Teen heroes. Starfire returns to rule Tamaran, Robin moves to Gotham, ready to lead the newly inherited Wayne Enterprise, Cyborg goes on to work on the latest space travel tech, Beast Boy is, well... Beast Boy, and Raven seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth. But what happens when paths cross and the future of earth is on the line? Will it spark bitter dispute or dangerous love?

-

-

* * *

- 

-

**It had seemed such a long time ago that the heroes of earth finally parted. We had promised to stay in contact with each other, to talk and to listen. But things change, paths differ, and friends are friends no longer...**

_The shining light of dawn glistened on the murky water of Jump City's bay. The birds flew gracefully through the trees and the usual whirring of motors and horns could be heard from the city as rush hour continued. Titans' Tower shone with it's usual glory, and before it the Titans' gathered to say their fair wells. A beautiful day for a beautiful ending_

_"It's been real guys." The mechanical Cyborg said as he shook hands and received hugs from his fellow Titans._

_Beast Boy looked up, small tears forming in is great green eyes. "I'm gonna miss ya dude. I'm gonna miss all of you guys." he said, his voice nothing but a squeak._

_ "I shall miss you also!" Starfire chimed in, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "I shall miss you all!"_

_ "It was awesome working with you, Cy." The spiky haired leader put in. "Keep in touch?" he asked. As if he didn't know the answer._

_ "Count on it." he answered, sticking out his metal hand. Robin grasped it and shook firmly. Raven smiled lightly as Cyborg turned to her, "See ya Cy." she said in her usual mystic voice. Cyborg turned to go, but stopped and glanced back at his team. "One more time?" he asked as he stuck his hand into the center of them all. Starfire smiled warmly and set her hand on top of his. Beast Boy sheepishly did the same, distraught to see the best of his friends departing and Raven followed. Robin was the last to join, wanting to savor possibly the last moment all of them would be together. After a moment, he joined. "Teen Titans, GO!_"

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Garfield Logan gazed dreamily out the window of the Condor 747 as clouds whirred past. His destination was currently Jump City, a city he had ignored for the past seven years. He sighed, this was gonna be a /long/ trip. Beast boy had seriously changed since his days as a Titans. His short, dark green hair had been allowed to grow out, to between his shoulder blades to be exact, and it was pulled into a low, tight ponytail. His hair wasn't the only thing that had grown. The 'little grass stain' had gone through a serious growth spurt and he now stood around 6'0", a fact that he was quite proud of. He had hung up the spandex and chosen something slightly more... normal, a short sleeve red shirt with a v-shaped neck and a long sleeved black shirt underneath. Semi-tight black pants hung from his hips. The Titan turned journalist glanced around as the snack cart rolled past. "Ma'am, could I have a scone please?" he asked, pulling the money from his left pocket.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't serve scones." she replied, her voice giving away her amusement. Garfield, or Logan as he liked to be called, blushed. Okay, note to self: Not in London anymore.

"We do have an assortment of muffins if you'd like one." she offered.

"Yea, I'll take one." he replied quickly, his blush growing deeper. The flight attendant handed him his muffin and continued on her way, still showing evidence of her amusement.

Logan sighed again and placed the packaged muffin below his seat, his appetite ruined by his embarrassment. He went back to gazing out the window and memories washed over him as the sight of Titans' Tower met his gaze. It was painful, yes, to see what he'd left, but somehow relieving. As he saw the Tower, glistening in all it's glory just as his last day, something stirred in him, as if he was a child again.

The annoying ding of the pilot light interrupted his daydream, along with the loud voice of the pilot himself, "We're about to start our descent, so if you would, fasten your seat belts and turn of all electronic devices. Thank-you for your cooperation and thank-you for flying Condor." Logan quickly fastened his seat belt and leaned back with a sharp intake of breath. He hated landing... br br br

---

Logan watched closely as bags and bags of luggage were dumped out of the back room onto the conveyor belt. He rolled his eyes, This is gonna take forever... He glanced around, his attention span just as short as it had been when he was fifteen. The television caught his eye as a Jump News reporter delivered his story, eyes wide. Logan walked closer , trying to pick up the sound over the busy terminals' racket. He managed it, quite to his amazement.

"This is Cari Evans for the Jump News." The young, and Logan couldn't help but notice, attractive woman began. "A crisis has occurred in Jump City where the legendary Teen Titans have mysteriously vanished. Here's Mahshid Khashbachk with more." The screen flashed black and the image of another young woman, one of middle eastern decent, appeared. "Thank-you Cari. Yes, it seems that the protectors of our city may need protecting themselves. Reports have come in that a number of their members, namely Kiya Norington, Luke Wilson, and 'The Beast', have gone missing. These reports echo the news coming out of many large cities all around the world. Around fifty Titans have gone missing since the start of last week, with no news why. For Jump News, this is Mahshid Khashbackt."

Logan stared in wonder. This was new. The Titans had always been tight knit. No one had ever gone missing, at least not in numbers as great as this. Logan turned and ran back to the belt. Luckily his bag was there and he grabbed it with haste, wanting to get out of the airport as quickly as possible. The former Titan rushed out and held his hand up for a taxi. One stopped and he clambered in. "Where to?" the driver asked in a think Boston accent.

"The Rave Hotel, downtown Jump City." Logan answered before pulling out his cell phone. He grabbed his address book form his carry on bag and flipped to the back. He smirked as he found the number he was looking for. Logan dialed and moments later the voice of a young woman greeted him. "Hello, Wayne Enterprises. Clara speaking. How may I help you?"

"Could you patch me through to Rob...I mean, Dick Grayson please?" he asked. _That was close..._

"I'm sorry sir. Mr. Grayson is a very busy man, I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment."

Logan sighed, "Just tell him it's BB. I'm an old friend."

The woman mumbled something, an insult more than likely, and then replied. "Very well sir." Logan heard her set the phone down and a moment later she returned. "I'll patch you through, sir." she said in dismay.

Logan waited for a moment and cracked into a smile as the familiar voice of Robin reached his ears. "Hey Robin, It's Logan. We need to talk..."

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-Drum roll- To be continued...

---------------------------------

Mesa Crazy: 'Ello governors!

Governors( In other words REVIEWERS): 'Ello crazy...

Mesa Crazy: Ah, cheer up dearies! Let me guess, your down in the weather because The Crazy left a cliffy?

Governors: Indeed.

Mesa Crazy: Well, don't feel bad! I'll be back with even more action in the next chapter. And to those who REVIEW, I'll give ya a nice little shout out as well.

Governors: WOOT!

Mesa Crazy: -evil smirk- But I'll warn you, you had best get used to the cliffies, because I quite enjoy writing them! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!

Governors: O crud... -twitch-


	2. Proposition of the century

'Ello governors! It is I, The Crazy. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for the reviews!

**BBRaelover4eva**: Thank-you SO much for my first review! The Crazy is continuing, no worries. Also... -waves Beast Boy and Raven flag-

**SilverAngel03**: I'm glad you like it and I know it's great! .;; -cricket chirp- Just kidding.

**KellyClarkstonGirl**: Awesome.

**Sweetnsxy**: -is all embarrassed- Thank-you! I'm awesomely happy you liked it!

**Overactivemind:** Thanks /so so/ mush for the review! -takes scone- I shall give this to Logan for you! Eventually... -evil smirk-

**Giligan: ** I'm glad you like it! Logan has quite a ... handsome build. -grin- Not to muscly, not to scrawny.

And without out further adieu... Time Flies - Proposition of the century

O yea. To clear up ages... Garfield Logan (Beast Boy): 22 Richard Grayson (Robin): 23 Raven (Raven): 23 Vic Stone (Cyborg): 26 Koriand'r - Kory (Stafire): 23 Also, the names I'm using are mostly from the Comics. I've NEVER read them so if I mess up on something, tell me. Also also, the pasts reflected on before any of the joined the Titans are made up.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Garfield Logan had arrived at the Rave Hotel a few hours before and accepted the king size bed with open arms. The day had been hectic and all he could think about were the disappearances and his scheduled breakfast meeting with his former leader, the now Richard Grayson. Dick was a typhoon, a millionaire, and long forgotten friend. Luckily enough, Dick had been elated to hear from him again and had gladly made time for a meeting. But Logan had not entirely made the meeting for bonding memories and exchanging small talk. Oh no, this was about something bigger : The Disappearances.

Logan sighed and rolled over, his mind reeling with questions. Being curious as a child, and a surprisingly skilled writer, which he discovered in high school, he had made an acceptable career out of being a journalist. In fact, not just any journalist, but the top dog on The Pulse, Pulse City's number one newspaper. It was a lavish life, yes, and he had made quite a name for himself, but it still could not compare to his days as a Titan. Logan sat up slowly, finally giving into the realization that he would /never/ sleep until his questions were answered, and turned on the television, which just happened to be tuned to Jump News. Reports of more disappearances were being issued and the crime rate in all the cities that had suffered loses were up, on average, forty percent.

The former Titan jumped slightly as the ring of the hotel room's phone surprised him. He picked up, "Logan here." he said groggily, giving away his lack of sleep.

"Mr. Logan, there's someone down here to meet you, one Charlie Haywood." The voice of a young male stated. Logan gulped. How in the world had the man managed to find him /again/.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." he answered before hanging up, not even bothering to wait for the man's reply. Logan stood and rushed toward his suitcase. Luckily for him, he had been tired enough to leave his clothing on. He dug through his case, searching for his clogs, but paused has his hand grasped onto to something hard. He pulled it out and an old photo of the Titans made him cringe. All of them were there, happy as ever. Cy was in the middle with the image of Logan's younger self sitting contentedly on his best friend's shoulder. Starfire was hovering a few feet above ground, her usually cheery smile plastered on, and Robin was in the front, his fingers making the 'live long and prosper' sign. And then there was Raven, standing off to the side and looking as beautiful as ever. Logan blushed. He tended to stay away from thoughts of Raven. As a Titan, he had come to realize that he did have feelings for her, but whatever came out of of his big green mouth always seemed to upset her in one way or another. True, they had parted on friendly terms, but, as with the other Titans and quite to his dismay, they had never seen each other again. Logan quickly placed the picture on his nearby dresser and grabbed his shoes. _I'm truly dreading this.._. he thought as he rushed toward the elevator, _And I can't see how that stupid man always finds me._..

---

Logan emerged in the large, intricately decorated foyer of The Rave to see his boss, Charlie Haywood, sitting in a cushy black lounge chair and flipping through People Magazine, a discomforting look on his face. "Ah, Logan." he said happily as he peered over the magazine. This quickly changed, "You're late."

Logan sighed, trying to keep his attitude in check. "Jet-lag. What more can I say?" he answered as he plopped down on an identical chair in front of him.

"I don't need excuses , Logan. I need answers." He said in his usual fast pace, scruffy voice. Logan didn't entirely despise this man, after all, he'd given him his dream job, but Charlie was an imbecile. Someone who held enough power in his pinky to change the lives of Pulse City's citizens, or at least the ones that worked for him and used it for his advantage. "So, what do you think of these 'disappearances'?" he asked, trying to get back on the subject of something he could profit from.

The changeling answered with slight difficulty, picking his words carefully. He wanted to tell at least some of the truth, but had no desire to get into the subject of his meeting with Dick. "Well, I'm not really sure what to make of it, sir." he answered

Charlie slapped his forehead, something he seemed to do quite often when he was around Logan. "Logan, how many time do we go over this. I don't pay you to ponder, I pay you to write." His short brown mustache twitched as he said this.

"How do you always manage to find me?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject, "It's like I'm bugged or something."

"Don't change the subject."

"Charlie, I really don't know what to make of this. I'm meeting with an old friend tomorrow, he should clear a few things up."

"Logan..."

"Just give me a few days and you'll have your story."

Charlie nodded gravely, "Very well, I'll give you three days. After that, your off the story and I'll put Fuller on." He stood, followed by Logan, and they shook hands. "Three days." he murmured again, before turning to leave. Logan chuckled, no matter how many times he had met with this man, he always seemed to surprise him.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Logan glanced at his watch as he continued to fast walk his way toward Starbucks, the place that he and Dick were meeting. He was running late, as usual, and his nervousness helped very little. A number of people turned to stare as the green man made his way past, something he had learned to get used to.

The changeling entered the crowded building with exactly seventeen minutes against him. With hope to spot Dick, he made his way inside and began glancing around casually, not wanting to spark suspicion. Logan jumped as a hand rested firmly on his left shoulder. He turned to see the smiling face of Richard Grayson. Logan returned the smile and they embraced quickly.

"Long time, no see, huh, 'Logan' ?" Dick asked, his voice much deeper than Logan remembered.

"You bet." Logan couldn't help but notice the drastic change in his friends attire. Robin, like himself, had hung up the spandex for something more, a pitch black tailored suite with matching dress shoes. Robin had also allowed his hair to grow out, to his waist, in fact. It was pulled back into a ponytail, much like Logan's. The one thing that amazed Logan were the midnight blue eyes that glistened brightly, no mask to be seen.

"Shall we sit?" he asked, pointing to a table placed comfortably in the corner. Logan nodded and they headed over.

---

"So, I here you've been in London the last few years." Dick stated between bites of his English muffin.

"Yea, working on some press stuff for The Pulse." he replied, as he in turn nibbled on bites of his muffin.Sadly, Starbucks seemed to be out of scones. "What've you been up to?"

"Business here and there." Dick replied, brushing a few escaping strands of his long black hair behind his ear. There was silence for a few moments before spoke again. "Okay, Logan. What's up?" he asked sternly.

"What do ya mean what's up?"

"You know what I mean. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothin'." he replied nervously, "Just wanted to talk."

Dick sighed, "Logan, I know there's more to it than that."

"What, you think I don't want to talk?"

"You said you just /happened/ to be in neighborhood."

"Yea? So?"

"Someone you haven't seen in six years just doesn't 'happen to be in the neighborhood'."

Logan gulped, "Right... Okay, so the truth is that I've been getting worried with all of these disappearances and..."

"Was wondering if I could help." Dick finished.

"Yea, that..."

Dick sighed and took another bite of his muffin, "Sorry Logan, I'm as stumped as you."

"But that can't be!" Logan yelled, a little louder than he'd wanted to. He leaned closer, turning his voice from yell to whisper. "You're one of the richest and most influential people in the world. You've got to know more than some two-bit reporter from Virginia!"

" Logan, I wish I did, but I don't. The Titans arn't part of my life anymore, and the new Titans don't regard us a such. They're handling it on their own."

"Obviously they're not. They just vanish. No clues to why."

" Tell me Logan, why do you care so much? The reporter inside you itching for a great story?" Dick asked, eyes flashing.

"I care because lives are in danger. The Titans are disappearing and innocent people are being hurt because of it."

Dick leaned back, lost in thought. Logan sighed angrily. This was going no where. A television in the corner caught his eye. Apart form the usual disappearance story, they had a story on about one Seamus Drake, a quickly rising star in the world of politics. The man seemed nice enough. With short, platinum blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a primped black suit he would be any woman's dream guy. Behind him was a woman, more than likely his Secretary. The woman was attractive to say the least, especially for a politician. Her deep red hair was brushed thoroughly and feel to her thighs. She was tall, skinny, yet curvy, and wore an almost skin tight black dress suite. Logan turned back quickly as Dick began to speak.

"Even if I could help, you're not expecting us to crack this thing by ourselves, are you?"

"No way." he answered, a sly grin playing at his lips. Dick took another bite of his muffin and sipped at his coffee, "That's why a propose we get the Titans back together."

At this, Dick's eyes widened and before he could stop his coffee was showering the table, "Are you insane!" he yelled.

Logan grabbed some napkins and began wiping up the mess, "No, I just think it might be good for us to, you know, see each other again."

Dick glared at him, "You are insane." he said sternly as he stood to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Logan."

Logan stopped cleaning and watched helplessly as his friend left. With half a muffin and no hope, he stood and slowly made his way back to the hotel.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Mesa Crazy: Aw... Poor Logan. He's yet to have his scone...

Governors: Aw... Poor Logan.

Mesa Crazy: Well, lucky for you I didn't leave a cliffy!

Governors: WOOT! Again...

Mesa Crazy: But be wary! For wherever there lies a story on the great binding of life, I shall be there to create cliffies! Bwuhahahahaha!

Random person: Wow, can you say mental institute much?

Mesa Crazy: -points at random person and gasps- Hey! Random person! You can't be here!

Random person: And why not?

Mesa Crazy: Because your no governor!

Random person: And how do I get to be 'governor' ?

Mesa Crazy: You review! -cheesy smile- But until you review... -grabs bazooka-

Random person: -twich-


	3. Argue Not

Welcome back! Either your crazy or I just might be writing a nice fan fic! Today, I shall pay tribute to all who reviewed to me.

-table with medals on top pops up- These are for the kind governors who reviewed! Please pick them up whenever you like. I shall now recite them all.

**Giligan**

**Overactivemind**

**Sweetnsxy**

**KellyClarkstongirl**

**BBRaelover4eva**

**Silverangel03**

**WickedwitchoftheSE:** Thanks for the review and nice screenname!

**AnimationWickedRaven: **Thankies! I'm glad you find it original! That's what I was going for.

**Also, to silverangel **: -evil smirk- You'll have to read this chapter. Just don't kill me when you find out, okay?

Thank-you so very much for your reviews. I appreciate them greatly.Also, some pictures of the titan's should be up soon. I'll post the link when they are. Now, let's cut to the chase. You want the next chapter, am I correct? O yea... Well, here it is! Enjoy! One more thing: Mesa no owny Teen Titans, any of the Titans, or brandnames I've used.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

A week had passed since Dick and Logan's unfortunate meeting. Our favorite green Titan once again found himself trapped in a never ending wave of plane rides, not to mention the disappearances had worsened, and with no one to help, he had come to a dead end. Something was up, something big, and he was the only one who seemed to care. He sighed deeply and went back to watching his laptop, which was playing Pulse News Channel. To his dismay, the last few days had slowly altered the course of news, and almost all of it was focused on this Seamus Drake guy. The twenty seven year-old had sprung out of nowhere fast and, to great surprise, he was to take up office of mayor in a matter of weeks. The former mayor, Craig Anders, had graciously stepped down to make way for him. He was quoted in saying that "he was unfit to help at the time, and Pulse City needed someone who could be a beacon in the storm." Not that this wasn't interesting, for in truth it was, but the disappearances seemed much more important.

As Charlie Haywood had promised so bitterly, Logan had been stripped of the disappearance case and given charge over something he found 'more important', Seamus Drake. In fact, the young politician was the reason why Logan was traveling. Seamus was holding a press conference in Pulse City in an hour and, thanks to Logan's reputation and Charlie's connections, he had managed to get a private interview with him. This would be interesting, to say the least.

-

----

-

Logan arrived in front of city hall, late as usual. People were everywhere, whispering and gossiping about Seamus. Ever since the disappearances, the public had been fretting greatly about their safety and it seemed that this guy was the light house in the midst of it all. Logan stepped from the taxi, quickly paid the driver, and began making his way through the crowd, which was enormous, to the front. Around him, speakers blasted with Seamus's voice and people looked on in aw, almost as if entranced. By the time Logan finally managed to get to the front, Seamus was well into saying his thank-you's and good-bye's.

"I thank-you for gracing me with your presence today. I only wish the best for you and your family's during this time of strife and hope beyond all hope that you remain safe. Thank-you again." As Seamus walked from the stage, waving thankfully to the viewers, the crowd seemed to jump alive with shouts of praise and flashing cameras. With much trouble, Logan inched toward the left, where the press lined up shoulder to shoulder, microphones and cameras stuck in random places just hoping to get one word or picture of the politician prodigy.

"Mr. Drake!" Logan yelled over the crowd as the blond haired man passed. "Mr. Drake!" Seamus turned, his blond eyes making contact with Logan's green. "Garfield Logan, The Pulse."

"Ah, Mr. Logan, I've been expecting you. Come come." Seamus yelled in reply. Logan stepped over the press line, with many angry sighs and "How does he do it's?".

"It's an honor to meet you, I've heard much." he said as he stuck his hand out. Logan grasped it and was taken by surprise by how firm his shake was.

"Thank-you, Mr. Drake. Seamus glanced around, his eyes filled with amusement. "I believe it would be better for our health if we headed for the hotel, no?" Logan nodded, happy to be able to get away from the insane crowd, and followed Seamus into his limo. 

"So, I hear you we're voted top writer." he complimented, "Quite an accomplishment for one of your age."

"Thank-you, sir." he answered, "But I'd have to say that your accomplishments are quite greater than mine." The limo began to move and Logan quickly buckled his seat belt.

Seamus blushed with embarrassment, "Well thank-you. But please, call me Seamus."

-

---

-

Logan and Seamus safely had made it to Seamus's hotel room, the master suite in fact, and Logan was itching for the interveiw to commence. . Logan took out his tape recorder and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "Shall we start the interview?" he asked, not wanting to waste to much of the busy man's time.

"Of course, Mr. Logan." he replied, a smile on his lips as usual.

"Call me Logan." he replied, not very used to people calling him 'Mr.'

"Very well. Now, what shall-" Seamus was cut off as the door opened. Logan turned just as Vixen Broadway, the attractive woman he had seen on the news a few days before, entered. She was dressed in a similar outfit as before, but her long red locks were pulled into a tight bun. "May I have a word, sir?" she asked, her voice sending shivers down Logan's spine and he couldn't help but stare in aw at the mysterious woman's beauty, something Logan did rarely.

"O course." he replied as he stood, "Would mind waiting for a moment Logan?" he asked.

"O no, not at all." Logan replied. Seamus exited, his usual mighty air around him, and Logan took to glancing around the large, and quite beautiful, hotel room. Logan stood, the journalist inside him taking over, and walked toward what looked to be Seamus's desk. He shifted through some papers, which were nothing unusual, but stopped as he found a paper with a picture of Kiya Norington, one of the Titan's that had disappeared the week before, stapled to it. The changeling jumped as Seamus re-entered, a huge smile on his face, and he quickly crumbled the paper and stuck it in his back pocket. "Good news, I'm guessing?" Logan asked casually.

"O yes, very good news." he replied as he made his way toward his seat. Logan followed suite. "In fact, it might change the course of my time in office." he sat quickly , "Shall we start?" Logan nodded and pressed the red button on his tape recorder.

"First, I must say again, it is an honor to meet you." he began

"/I/ must say that the feeling is mutual."

"Thank-you. One question that all journalists must ask: What interested you in politics?"

Seamus chuckled. "Well, a number of things actually. My father was a lawyer and my mother a congress woman. I always wanted to help people, and seeing my parents achieve that through politics really got me off the ground."

"Interesting." Logan commented, "It's rumored you have siblings in politics. Is this true?"

"Indeed, but it's not a very pretty story. My sister, Catherine Drake, was a judge."

"Was?"

"Yes, she was killed just last year. Catherine got into the wrong crowd. She started hurting people, instead of helping people." Seamus paused, a pained look on his face. "And worse, she did it for money."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Logan was quiet for a moment, picking his words carefully. "Stop me if you find this rude, but you didn't seem to show much resistance in telling me this. Most politicians would eat their own arm before spilling such a story."

Seamus broke into a smile, "Well, I am not like most politicians, am I? No, I feel that since the public truly needs me, they don't want me to be secretive toward them." The politician looked up as the door opened once more, this time it was a staunch man, no doubt one of Seamus's many body guards. " One minute, sir."

"Very well, Claude. Thank-you." 'Claude' nodded and closed the door.

"One more question, before you have to leave." Logan began in a rush, "What do you make of the Titans' disappearances?"

At this, Seamus smiled. But not his usual smile, a more or less wicked smile. Logan shivered for no apparent reason. Thr room must be drafty, that's all. "I'm afraid I can't answer that now." he replied," It would take much more than the mere minute we have." Seamus looked up as the door opened again, as if on a cue. "Ready to go, sir?" Claude asked. 

"Of course." he replied as he stood. Logan stood also. "It was wonderful to talk to you, Logan." he said as he began to make his way to the door, "I hope to be able to answer your question at a more...convenient time." Seamus once again stuck his hand out, this time for a farewell. Logan took it and shook, an odd feeling creeping into his stomach.

"Good-bye, sir." Logan said, his voice giving away his uneasiness. Seamus cast him a puzzled look, but exited without asking any questions. Logan followed reluctantly.

As he began down the hallway, a few feet behind Seamus, the former titan jumped as his cellphone began ringing it's usual tone at full blast. He quickly retrieved it from his pocket and flipped it open as he waved another fairwell to the seemingly perfect politician "Logan here."

"Loganlistentome!Starfiresdead!"

It sounded like... Richard? "Whoa, Dick, slow down. What happened?"

"Logan! Starfire's dead!"

-

* * *

- 

_Six hours later..._

As Garfield Logan jumped from his taxi and made his was up the steps before Wayne Enterprise headquarters, he could safely say that the longest six hours of his life had just occurred. Seamus long forgotten, he clambered through the doors and headed for the elevator, practically everyone staring at him with surprise. Logan stopped quickly as he came to the elevator, where a large guard stood, an expression of boredom plastered on his face. "Name please." he stated, his voice low and ruff.

"Garfield Logan." The changeling whispered, his voice unfound.

The guard flipped slowly through a rather large book, no doubt for all of Dick's appointments. It was much too slow for Logan's taste, especially in the wake of this disaster.

"Umm... I'm kinda in a-"

"Who are you meeting?" The guard asked, cutting Logan off in mid-sentence.

He rolled his eyes, "Richard Grayson."

The guard flipped some more pages, even more slowly than before, and then nodded. "Top floor. Last room."

"Thank-you." Logan whispered as he entered the elevator. He pressed the button for floor 106 and the doors closed swiftly. The green man gave a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. His legs gave way and he let himself fall none too gracefully. The emotional turmoil had come to it's all time high and the his body was taking a beating because of it. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate. Never in his right mind had he thought this would happen. Although Dick had been scarce on details, he knew it was a murder, and a gruesome one at that. The elevator came to a stop and Logan stood with great effort, trying to regain his composure before seeing anyone. The doors opened and the sight of a manic Richard Grayson met his forest green eyes. Dick turned, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Logan..." he whimpered. Okay, this was weird. Even as a teen Logan had never seen Dick act this way, or show any sign of much emotion. The man looked crazed. His hair was left down and matted, his face wrinkled with disappointment. As Logan stepped forward Dick rushed toward him, arms open. "Logan... Starfire, she's..."

Logan gave an 'oomph' as his friend embraced him tightly. He remained silent, trying to think of what to say. He backed up, leaving his friend's desperate embrace and grasping him firmly on each of his shoulders.

"Dick, calm down." he said sternly, although his eyes revealed otherwise. "Starfire wouldn't have wanted you to act this way, especially at her expense." Dick looked devastated but complied all the same. "Now, what happened?" 

Dick looked up, his eyes flashing with malice and all sense of emotion yet again gone. "Follow me." he stated before turning, not even waiting for Logan's reply. Logan of course followed him, his pace quickening just to keep up. As sped by, numerous people peered from their offices, trying to find out more about their employers terrible condition. Dick made his way to the end of the red carpeted hallway and opened double french doors to reveal what was undoubtedly his office. The room was huge! And with deep blue walls and maple furniture it looked like it was made for a king. _O wait... he is a king_. In one of the chairs before his desk, the top of someone's head could just be seen.

Dick stopped and turned once he reached his desk. "This is Barockin." He said, pointing to the figure. "He's from Tameran. He is..." Dick paused and painfully corrected himself, ".../was/ one of Starfire's guards."

The man called Barockin stood and bowed deeply. Barockin looked just as bad as Dick, if not worse. His long red hair was falling freely from his once tight ponytail and his clothing was torn and burnt. His eyes held them same look Dick's had, angrey and emotionally beaten. Logan nodded his head, not really knowing what to do, and took a seat. Barockin followed.

Dick glared at both of them, eyes flashing even more than before, if that were possible. There was a moment of rather awkward silence before Logan decided it safe to speak, "Wha... what happened?" he asked, his tone completely baffled.

Dick sighed mournfully and Barockin shuffled uneasily in his chair. "What happened?" he repeated, more sternly this time.

"Starfire died." Dick replied, his tone no more than a pained whisper.

"You've already told me that!" Logan raged, "Now /how/ did she die!"

Dick became silent and after a moment Barokin took over, "Blackfire." he replied, "Blackfire killed her."

Now this was a twist, "I thought we totally kicked her butt?" he questioned, his eyes filled with confusion, "I mean, we sent her off to some alien jail for heaven's sake!"

"We don't know exactly how she managed to get out, but she did." Barockin continued, "But what is strange about it is that she simply came in, laid siege, killed our queen, and then left."

"But Blackfire would've taken the entire planet once her sister was out of the way. Why would sh-"

"She wouldn't." Dick said, disrupting the shape shifter's sentence. "That's what's worrying me." He paused and reached for something on his desk, an iron plate of some kind. "Plus..." he flung the object toward the floor, and it stuck, it's top point making a hole at least three inches deep, "... they found these. /Many/ of these." Logan slipped from his chair and crouched, trying to make something out of the object. "It has an inscription, an 'S' of sorts." he added.

Logan's eyes widened as he stood, "You're not proposing Slade did this?" he asked in utter shock.

"That's exactly what I'm proposing."

"But...but Slade's been dead for years. We watched him die!"

"We've watched him die before. Remember?" Dick asked fiercely.

"Yea, but it's been like seven years!" Logan yelled, "Why would he chose to come back now?"

"Beats me. Maybe he was biding his time, developing forces. I don't know what the man thinks! He's completely insane!"

"Yes, and he's completely dead!" Logan raged as he jumped from his seat. "Your entire proposal is whack! Stop blaming Slade for everything! He's dead! Get over it!" The entire conversation had turned into a full blown argument and outside the people who would usually be hard at work at this time were crowding around the doors, trying to catch what they were saying. Well, screaming...

"I will not get over it! Starfire's dead and someone has to be punished!" Dick retaliated, tears of frustration forming in his eyes.

"Ah, so this isn't about Slade at all. Your just pissed off because you can't figure out what idiot killed your girlfriend!" Logan regretted his words as soon as the flew from his mouth. Dick stared in wonder, as did the so far silent Barockin. "Dick, I didn't mean... I'm so... shut up Logan!" The green man bit his lip, making himself grow quite. Logan waited in ear breaking silence, as did all those who had gathered outside, as Dick seemed to bore holes through his green hide like a fire, a rather /large/ fire. Dick turned, trying to keep his emotions in check as always. The man was like stone, Logan observed, but even stone wears away in time, right?

Logan gulped, "I'm sorry Dick. I didn't me to... it just came out." Dick didn't answer, but Logan could tell the stone was crumbling, and it was partially his fault. He turned and began his way to the door quickly, "I'm sorry I wasted your time." he said, throwing his hand up in frustration. Logan reached for the handle, hoping to escape the completely anger filled room. 

"Logan, wait." Dick replied, a new since of determination in his voice. The shape shifter turned back, surprised that Dick had even addressed him with a civil tongue after his slip up. Dick came toward him, a fire in his midnight eyes. Logan closed his eyes and braced himself, ready for a nice little smack across his stupid green face. To his utter amazement, and joy, the blow did not come. He chanced to open his forest green eyes and Dick stood a few feet away from him, no aggression in sight. In fact, he was... smiling?

"Teen Titans Go?"

-

-

* * *

- 

-

**Mesa Crazy: -**Evil laugh- Ah, nothin' like some nice male drama in the mornin', huh? Also...

**Mesa Crazy's announcer person: **Welcome all! The Crazy is pleased to inform you all that another branch of reviewer goodness as been created. Those who have reviewed more than once shall receive the rank of "DUCKIES". Thank you for time.

**Mesa Crazy: **-Points at 'Ducky' medal cabinet- Nice, huh? O yea...

**Governors: **We wanna be a duckies!

**Mesa Crazy: **I know you do! That's why you simply must review! Now, where's my list. -grabs list- Ah, yes. It seems we already have a Ducky! SilverAngel03! -claps- Thank-you Oh so much for the continued reviews! And thank-you governors for all of your reviews! Oh! One more thing!

.: Quote :. **Also, to Silver Angel: **-evil smirk- You'll have to read this chapter. Just don't **kill** me when you find out, okay? ./Quote :.

HAHAHAHAHA! Get it! Don't KILL me! Starfire's dead! HAHAHAHA...HA...ha. Oh, nevermind. 


	4. Quoth the Raven Nevermore

Welcome to chapter four! I hope you like the previous, heart wrenching chapter! Evil Laugh Anyway... Shall we go to the replies?

**WickedwitchoftheSE:** Ack! I hate that name too! But hey, I wanted to give them some ties to the comics. It just so happened that's what they called him. sigh And... WELCOME TO DUCKY-HOOD! -gives medal-

**Silent:Tears:Fall:** Thanks for your review, govena'! I'm glad I have... intriguied you. Hehe, Interesting question. All I can say to that is "Your goin' sane in a crazy world!" (Yes, yes, I know. It's from one of the dumbest shows of all time. But hey! chessy smile )

**AnimationWickedRaven:** -does happy dance- Thank-you for the second review! -throws Ducky medal- Have fun!

**Mystic Water Goddess**: -evil smirk- Now now, I don't wanna give away too much of the story! Thankies for the review! Also, thank-you for reading Her Edward. But... I won't be finishing that one. I didn't really think it was that great and a really don't like the show anymore. Sorry...

**LyssiB:** Thank-you! I killed Star off becuase I thought it was a nice little fuel for the fire that'll soon be starting.

**BrokenNevermore: **Must I tell you? If you wanna know, I guess I'll tell you. But that would ruin the story!

**BBRaeLover4eva:** Thankies for the review, ducky!

**Hanita-chan:** Thank-you for the review! I'm glad you like it. I greatly enjoy writing it!

**Hikari986**: Yes, Starfire is dead! Bwuhahahahaha!

**Tammy Tamborine**: Yes, Starfire is dead! Bwuhahahahahaha! Wow... dejavou... Thanks for the review!

J**apaneseAnime16**: Thanks for the review and... It's not Slade. I figure the Titans need some fresh new villain, not Slade. He's WAY over done. But I can't believe you don't like him! Slade rocks!

**OveractiveMind: **-bursts out laughing- Nice! Yes, the queen is dead! Long live the ficcy! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, I've laughed evily alot today... Also, when you do /this/ it puts stronger imphasis on that word than it does on the others. Like... But /Mom, I don't wanna take out the trash! Or something like that.

**FantasyObsessed**: 'ello Govna'! Thanks for the review!

On to the ficcy! -charges off-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Logan fidgeted uncontrollably in his bed as he roamed farther into a world he had no control over. Yes. The dream was happening again. After coming to Dick's large, and rather kingly, estate four days earlier he had been plagued by it and every night it just continued to grow in it's power to disturb him. The thing that bothered him most was that it remained incomplete, and even when he tried hardest he always woke at the exact same moment: With a scream that shattered the frozen night. One that sounded like someone he had once known.

The dream always began the same way. The night was cold, dark, and misty. Hundreds of figures encircled him and it seemed as though time had frozen completely. Scenes of deaths, terrible deaths of people he had never even scene, bore down on him like a two ton weight, leaving him defenseless against what would soon come. He would manage to look up, just in time to see the eerie figures scatter, leaving him to face their master alone. He breathed heavily and became alert as he heard thumping echo through the air. He would stand quickly, trying to get into defensive position, only to discover that the beating had come from his own terrified heart. But then the real thumping would begin. A towering figure was coming, with one blood red eye gleaming with malice and the other hidden by darkness. The air was foul and lifeless. He would struggle to get away, but his body would do nothing and the figure made it's way closer. As it did, he could see the outline of his fanged mouth, bent in a horridly evil grin. He would scream, but no sound came from his mouth. He would cry, but the salty drops would never meet the ground. "Your world is mine. All in it that you hold dear will perish." The terrifying voice would seep from the outside, but the monster's mouth would not part with it's bittersweet smile. "My legions will consume you, and you will fall. Your screams will be music to my ears and your blood wine to my lips. You are powerless against me. You are broken." The monster would laugh, shaking the ground beneath his feet, and then all was silent. The demon would disappear, but other figures would replace it. They were his loved ones, he soon figured out. Only four stood their, but, even though he could not figure who they were, he felt their soothing presence. But that would change all too soon, the middle figure would turn to look straight at him, although he could see nothing but the outline, and a glass breaking scream would come from it.

At this time, like all the other times before, Logan jolted awake, his green skin drenched in sweat and salty tears falling from his eyes. The dream terrified him more than anything he had experienced in his life time. He grasped his head and breathed deeply, trying to sooth his fast beating heart. He winced from a pain unknown and stood, not even bothering to try and get to sleep as he had done before. No, the pain was too deep.

He crept from his bedroom and headed down the hard wood hall toward the kitchen, hoping to get some warm milk to calm his jumpy nerves.The night was growing old and the sun would soon make it's presence known over the sleepy earth, as it had been doing for years uncounted. But the days of late had been different for Logan, as if each new day held a threat that he would never live to see the next. He slowed as the oversized kitchen came into view. It's light was on, rather odd. Logan entered to see Richard sipping groggily at a large cup of coffee. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked blandly as his friend entered.

Logan nodded and wiped his face, trying to hide the previous tear streaks. "How'd ya know?" he asked sarcastically.

Dick smirked, "Lucky guess."

Logan made his way to the fridge and pulled out a fourth of a carton of milk. He grinned, that was about the only thing in it, beside some out of date orange juice and moldy bread. "Dude, you seriously need to do some grocery shopping."

"Don't ya know it." he replied before chugging the rest of his drink like the drunks in old west movies. "What're you doin' up anyway?"

Logan gulped as he poured milk into his mug. What to say? "I don't know, I guess the wind kept blowing some branches against my window. It freaked me a bit, that's all."

Dick cast Logan an odd look as he placed his mug in the microwave, "It freaked you a bit?"

Logan sweatdropped, "You've never heard the expression before?"

Dick smiled and was quickly lost in a fit of laughter, the first time Logan had seen him like this since the news of Starfire's death. "Logan, you've been in London /way/ to long..."

-

---

-

The morning continued as usual and it gave the duo a chance to catch up with what had happened since the Titans had separated. Dick had said that when Bruce, his 'step-father' as he called him, died unsuspectingly he had been left Wayne Enterprises. The shock was huge but he took it with open arms and a shocked grin plastered on his face.

Now, as Logan glanced at the clock, sweat dripping down his face, he regretted signing up for a training session with Dick. Although willing to give what it took to get the team back together, he utterly loathed training sessions, just as he always had. Dick seemed to fly through them with practiced ease, revealing that he had not quickly taken to excepting the disbanding of his team. But Logan, on the other hand, seemed to more like crash through it. The buzzer rang loudly through the large workout room and the lazy shape shifter dropped to his knees, giving thanks that the session was finally over.

Dick made his way over, wiping sweat from his brow. "You're as lazy as ever." he teased, holding out a hand. Logan took it greatfully and stood. He stretched and groaned, dislike for the vile training sessions he'd so hated bubbling in him again, "Just be lucky you even got me into the godforsaken room." he replied.

"Yea yea, stop complaining." Dick stated, a teasing manor about him. He headed for the door, Logan limping along behind him. Dick turned a quick left and then right, leading him to a part of the manor he had never seen, "Ummm... Dude, where the heck are we going?" Logan asked as he glanced nervously at the walls, as if they would bite.

"Where do think. We're going to find the other Titans." he replied simply, as if the news was nothing big. Logan's face light up as he heard this, "Really?"

"Really really." He answered in an almost mocking tone. Logan rolled his eyes, as he had done quite often lately, and remained silent as he followed Dick. He was churning with excitement. They would finally be getting the team back together, and more importantly, he could see Raven again. He blushed, as he always did when his mind lingered to the thought of her. Dick turned and gave him a "What the Crap?" look, but continued without saying anything. Dick turned to see Alfred Pennyworth, his trusted butler and someone Logan had come to despise, typing hastily on the keyboard of a larger than life computer.

"Good morning, sir." Alfred stated as Dick and Logan entered, not even looking away from the screen for a moment."I've managed to track down your Cyborg friend, "He continued, "But this Raven woman is slightly more difficult."

Logan yawned mockingly, finding amusement in teasing the stuffy butler. Alfred seemed to notice, but tried to ignore him all the same.

"Good work, Alfred." Dick said as he made his way over to the computer. "Where's Cy?" He questioned as he glanced at the screen, trying to take in as much information as he could.

"Cyborg, or Vic Stone as he is known now, is residing in Chainsburg. It seems he took the job of lead engineer for space flight and travel technology at the Livingston Space Center there. He's doing rather well. And..." he paused for a moment as the computer finished loading, "...it seems your Raven friend is in Italy. Venice, to be more exact."

Logan's heart skipped a beat. He now knew where Raven was. Raven! She was in Italy! Yes! His thoughts were interrupted by Dick's questioning, "Which do you think we should find first?" He asked, eyeing Logan with the famed "What The Crap?" look once again spread across his face.

"Raven!" he said quickly, a little too quickly. Dick smirked devilishly and Logan sweatdropped. "Raven I think might be easier to ummm... convince and junk because of Starfire and everything." he added, even more quickly than his original comment.

Dick once again smirked, "Yea, whatever." he replied before turning back toward his loyal butler, "Is the jet ready?" he asked.

"Of course, sir." he replied, "Shall I accompany?"

"No, no. I think it would be better if we went alone. Thank-you again, Alfred." Dick turned to leave and Logan followed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What?" he asked, utterly confused by his friend's amused looks.

"Nothin' Logan, nothin'."

-

---

-

The jet was ready, as Alfred had promised, and Logan had finally decided that the butler was at least slightly good to have around, although he would never /ever/ admit it openly. When they had stepped on, Dick had immediately headed for the cockpit, leaving Logan to entertain himself. The best of ideas? Not exactly. With age, Logan had indeed matured, but that didn't necessarily mean he could get into trouble as always

At the moment, Logan had taken to glancing around the glamorous jet as it shot over the Northern Atlantic. The interior was just like all of his leader's possessions; rich, comfy, and expensive. With maple cabinets, two full rooms, a glamor bath, and more importantly a stocked fridge, Logan decided that he could stand it until Italy. And so, with first glances made, he headed for the fridge. As he opened it, he gasped. No tofu. He dashed for the cockpit, trying to get the terrible mistake 'unmistaka-fied.;

"RICHARD!" Dick sweatdropped, O Boy. "Richard! What is the meaning of this!" The green Titan yelled as he held up a pack of Vienna sausages. "You know I don't eat meat!"

"I know," Dick replied simply, "But Alfred doesn't."

"The butler..." Logan hissed, "Oh, he knew. The sadistic creature just wanted to deprive me of food four our /entire/ trip."

"Logan, don't you think your taking this all a little /too/ seriously? I mean, I highly doubt Alfred would do something like that intentionally. Plus, their's more than likely more food in the fridge"

Logan looked as if he would blow, "The butler covered that! Check the fridge out! It's stocked to the brim with these stupid sausages!" he raged.

Dick jumped up, leaving the plane on auto-pilot. "You're joking, right?" he asked, trying not to panic.

"No! I told you! That satanic butler of yours is punishing me for that stupid prank I pulled on him!"

"What stupid prank?" Dick asked, eyeing his green friend with interest.

Logan took to silence for a moment, twitching slightly as he did so. "Just look in the fridge!" He replied, trying to change the subject.

Dick opened the door, with a shocked and chibi-fied Logan looking on. The fridge was indeed stocked with gobs and gobs of the 'vile', as Logan put it, sausages. "Well, I'll be darn."

-

* * *

- 

When Logan and Dick arrived at Marco Polo Airport in Venice, a steady, and cold, rain was falling. Logan had managed to read up on Italian on the way their and his vocab was now up to a whopping seven words! Taxi! ( Tassì! ), TOFU! ( Amazingly, TOFU! ), Where's the bathroom? ( Dove è la stanza da bagno? ), and Raven's address, una via di 113 dispiaceri. Yup. The young green man was completely set to take on the world of Italy!

Dick made his way to the curb and glanced back toward Logan. He looked apprehensive, "What?"

"You know Italian, right?" he asked as if it was a 'NO duh". "Get us a cab."

"Oh, yea..." Logan walked to the curb and ignored the people looking at him again. He sighed. Even in Italy he was considered a freak. "Tassì! Tassì!" he yelled as he waved his hand. "Tassì!" One stopped and Dick opened the door to let his friend in. Logan climbed in, followed by Dick, and he looked toward the driver, who was a man of sturdy build.

"Destinazione?" he asked in a rough voice. Logan took out his book, trying to figure out what he said.

"I thought you knew Italian." Dick whispered as the shape shifter continued to flip through.

"I never said I knew it fluently." A pause, "Ah! Here we go! La mia destinazione è una via di 113 dispiaceri."

The driver nodded and pulled away from the curb. "What'd you say?" Dick asked, glancing at the book over the shoulder of his friend.

"He asked what our destination was. I told him." Logan smirked, "Now who doesn't know Italian! Ha!"

-

---

-

The rain fell in torrents as the cab carrying the crime fighting duo pulled up in front of 113 Sorrow Street. Ironic... Dick climbed out first and paid the driver quite a large sum of money while his comrade made his way out as well. As Logan looked at the old, three story building in front of them, the only thing that came to him was the dreary picture of a rotting barn.

"Are you sure your Alfred friend got the address right?" Logan asked as Dick turned away from the cab.

"I'm sure." he said, trying to mask his doubt, "Well, pretty sure at least." Dick started toward the antique wood doors, Logan following closely behind, and knocked. Silence. He knocked again, this time harder. Silence.

"I think your demon butler got her location wrong!" Logan snapped as Dick tried the door again.

"That's impossible. The computer is one of the strongest in the world. There's no way it could be wrong."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Not true."

"Totally true."

Logan and Dick silenced as the door opened. A young man, around their age, peered out. "Ciao?" he asked.

Dick looked on unblinking, "Umm.. Logan. Who is this guy?" Logan opened his 'How to learn Italian in under 7 minutes" book once again and began flipping through.

He seemed to perk up as he found what he wanted, "Ummm.. Ciao. È questo questo la sede di Raven?" He asked in an uncaring voice. The man had seconded it. Obviously the butler had gotten the address wrong. His Italian was nothing like the man before him, though. He was with no doubt a full blooded Italian. With short dark hair, green eyes, and olive skin the man looked like an ancient.

"Si." he answered, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Logan grew silent, his eyes wide. "No way..."

Dick glanced between the two, "What? What did he say?"

"Raven lives here!"

"Not possible."

"That's what he said!"

"Give me the book!" Dick demanded, grabbing for the binding.

"No way! Get your own!" Logan replied, retaliating by cramming the book behind his back. The Italian chuckled as the two of them began continued their quarrel. "I am guessing you are friends of Raven?" he asked in American, his Italian accent still lingering. Logan and Dick turned to him with wide eyes. "You speak American?"

"Si. It's a... second language to me, as you say." He replied, his left hand waving in front of him. Logan gasped,

"Your Raven's husband!" he yelled, pointing toward the gold band in the Italian's ring finger, a completely horrified look plastered on his face. The man was silent for a moment, but was soon lost in a fit of laughter.

Dick glanced toward Logan, "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Chi è là Paulo?" The man turned as a young woman, his wife, stepped toward the door. He hair was a deep brown, long an wavy. Her crystal blue eyes gazed out at them with interest. The baby on her hip giggled happily.

The man turned and pecked her lightly on the cheek before answering, "Questi sono alcuni degli amici americani del Ravens. Credo che stiano cercandola." She smiled and nodded at them both.

"È meraviglioso che siete qui."

"She says it wonderful that you are here." he paused before offering a hand. "I am Paulo. This is my wife, Gianina, and my son, Ugo."

Logan took it, not bothering to mask his relief. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Logan," Dick shoved him, "and this is Dick." he added, "Is Raven here?"

Paulo turned to his wife, "È Raven qui?" he asked as Ugo continued to giggle.

"Credo che sia upstairs nell'studio. Andria è con lei." she answered as the giggling Ugo waved cutely at the visitors.

"She believes Raven is in the studio. My daughter is with her." he translated, "Would you like me to take you up?" he asked.

Logan nodded fervently while Dick answered with a simple, "Please do." Paulo stepped back and let them enter. The house was small, but amazingly cozy. Paulo pointed to a staircase on the far left of the room as Gianina made her way to the kitchen, "The studio is up there. I am guessing you want some time... alone?"

Dick nodded but Logan was already half way up the stairs, "Thank-you." he said, before following his green friend.

Logan pushed the door open slowly and low murmer's met his elvish-like ears. As he approached, his heart pounding heavily against his chest, he could just make out what they were saying. One sounded young, very young in fact, while other, even while speaking in Italian, sounded low and slightly rough.

"Potreste passarmi la vernice, Andria?" The older one asked.

The child giggled, "Why do you always speak in Italian Raven? I like to speak in American!" She answered, her voice carrying the same accent as her father's. Logan could feel his cheeks becoming warmer. Raven...

"Because your father wants you to speak in your native Italian!" Raven replied sweetly, "You think I ought go against his wishes?"

The young girl giggled again, "Of course!" she answered, "I don't wanna learn stupid Italian! It's /so/ boring!"

Logan turned into a small room, but stopped quickly, allowing a sharp intake of breath, as the back of Raven came into view, the little girl Andria playing with a make-shift doll in front of her. He smiled widely, but as the little girl shrieked with surprise, his smile quickly turned. "Raven look!"she screamed, pointing a finger toward Logan. "It's the boogy-man!"

Logan lifted his hands, trying to stop the girl from going on, but it was too late. She was turning...

"Come now, Andria!" Raven retorted, "You know your father hates when you..." she became silent, her deep plumb eyes coming in contact with Logan's green

"Hey Raven..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Mesa Crazy: Doh! I thought that was a bad chapter, but I hadn't updated in so long and I wanted to get Raven over with!

Governors: 'Tis okay!

Mesa Crazy: I love having governors! does happy dance You're all so sweet!

Duckies: What about us! .

Mesa Crazy: You too of course!

Duckies: WOOT!

Mesa Crazy: -perform's Kirby shuffle- Do the Kirby!

Governors and Duckies: O.o Eh?


	5. Father figure

**Hikari981**: Yes. The Kirby shuffle. Teehee -shuffles-

**WickedWitchoftheSE**: Yes. I left it like that! BWUHAHAHAHA! Actually, at first I waasn't planning to, but my little writer's b;ock friend had stopped me from writing ,like, the last two paragraphs. Arrrr! I hate writer's block!

**Tammy Tamborine:** Teehee, -sweatdrop-. Sure, let's go with that.

**JapaneseAnime16:** -shrugs- Most of it Paulo translated, the rest I figured was just random, pointless stuff. I could revise the chapter and put some more translations in if you'd like.

**Soldier of Darkness:** Thank-you so much for the review! I'm glad your 'faving' it. -gigglesnort- Never heard that term before! I like it!

**AnimationWickedRaven**: You'll just have to wait and see, now won't ya?

**BrokenNevermore**: -gives really big, shiny medal- Your a ducky! -evil smirk- Yes! The cliffies!

**Loki14**: Crimey! I'm a limey! A Tommy! A Brit! Crimey! I'm a limey! A Tommy! A Brit! Teehee! I have no idea what that means, but I love it! -sweatdrops and continues to chant-

**silver angel 03: **I did! -runs back to check- Oh my... I did! I'm /so/ sorry! -tosses ducky plushie- I hope this cheers you up!

**To all readers**: I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I was at a loss of how to introduce Raven! I was gonna have her be all "You jerk! Why didn't you come and see me!" or something like that and then it hit me 9/01 that that was totally /not/ Raven and so POOF! I started to write again! Although this isn't my favorite chapter, and I hope to improve the next one, I still think it;s moderately okay. Yay! I hope you like it and I truly hope that the chapters will go faster after this little speed bump! Thankies for all the reviews!

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Raven remained silent, staring into the emerald eye's of the one before her. Logan, although he wished with all his heart to turn away, could not muster his strength to do so. He felt trapped within her gaze. /Raven's/ gaze. The gaze that he had sought after for so long in his Titan-hood. The gaze that always bore into him. The gaze that always seemed to mock him. But this time it was... different. She looked surprised, I mean, who wouldn't. The friend she hadn't seen for over six years had just showed up at her doorstep! Surprise wasn't the only thing though. She looked hurt, to the extent of true and nearly unbearable pain. Was this because of him? Oh he hoped not. Or was it something else? He couldn't tell, for he had given up rational thought the moment he had seen her. The shuffling steps of Dick echoed up the hall, finally shaking Logan from his stare, which had resulted in his crimson blush growing even brighter. At this point, he wondered if that was even possible.

Dick's head popped from the left side of the door, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "In a bit of a hurry there, eh Logan?" he teased, striding into the room with a pleased aire about him. An 'oomph' slid past his lips as Logan retorted with a nice smack on the head. "Aye, watch it!" Dick yelled, rubbing the spot delicately. The man formerly known as Robin looked toward Raven, acting as if he had noticed her for the first time. "Oh, hey Raven." he greeted casually, "What's up?"

Raven remained silent still, Logan now returning his attention to his childhood, and so it seems, adulthood crush. The room was silent once again, although the slightly labored breath of Andria gave an almost needed backdrop. Raven opened her mouth, closed it, and opened again. No sound. She breathed deeply, brushing a strand of short black hair behind her. "Not much..." she replied dryly.

Logan gasped, "That's it!" he yelled, a bit louder than he had intended. "Momma!" Andria yelled nervously, running for the door, "MOMMA! The boogie man is scaring me!"

Dick turned and watched as she left as Logan continued with his rant. "We haven't seen or heard from you in like, a bazzilion years and all you have to say is not much!"

She shrugged, "Yea, pretty much." Logan's jaw dropped, "Can you believe this?" he asked, turning toward his blue-eyed friend and pointing accusingly in Raven's direction. Dick shrugged also and replied with a mumble, "It's Raven, what'd you expect." The green man gasped.

"Mind if we sit?" Dick asked a moment later, a more serious tone now in place. With a quick flick of his hand, he bumbed the bottom of his dumb-struck friend's chin, forcing him to close. Raven's plum eyes flashed with amusement for a quick second. "Ummm.. yea." she replied, heading past the duo. "I have some chairs in my apartment."

----

A few long minutes had passed and Logan and Dick had found themselves in Raven's new abode, uncomfortably old chairs and all. Dick was now busy explaining their reasons for coming, although he seemed to be putting off the reunion subject for some odd reason. Logan, being one with an amazingly short attention span, had been glancing around Raven's two room apartment with interest.

The place was small, of course, but homey. Oddly, it was nothing he would've expected Raven to live in. In fact, the quarters were the complete opposite. The walls were bright, and each panel was painted with a different color. A rough stucco texture added the final touch. Wicker furniture, the colors reminding Logan of the finger painting he did as a child, were placed around the room. A new hobby of hers he figured. With his inspection finished, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

" ---- shows up a few hours later, almost in the state of panic I was in. It seems he had a meeting with, oh, who was it again?"

"Seamus Drake."

"Yes, him. So, Barockin is helping with the rough details. Seems Blackfire----" And yet again he was lost. Aw, how he loved ADHD... This time, however, he attempted focused his 'unfocasable' attention on something else: Raven. Oh, he could do that any day. She was oddly different now. She looked to be her rightful age of twenty three, but her eyes! They seemed so old, so aged. Her hair was a bit longer now, and she had finally grown out of that 'V' look she had been determined to stick with. Oh how he hated that look!

"----Starfire's gone, huh?" asked Raven, an even more pained look spreading across her face, "I never thought it would happen... At least not now."

"Yea, it's terrible." Logan added, trying to get back into the conversation.

Raven nodded, "So, this Barockin guy. Anything odd about him? Anything---" He was slipping again! So this was why he had never done well in school... He sighed, _Okay dude. Focus! Now is not the time for this! Even though Raven does look really gorgeous in this- No! Away from the thought! This stuff is way more important than Raven's new hair style! Okay, jump back in._

"I totally agree." The shape shifter commented dumbly, hoping it would fall into the discussion. Both Raven and Dick eyed him oddly, "Dude, we didn't even ask a question..." Dick commented, sipping his tea afterward. Logan blushed yet again. Why did he do that so much when he was around Raven! He sipped his tea nervously and said "Right... Go on."

Dick coughed slightly, more out of amusement than anything else. Raven turned her gaze back toward him. "So, as I was saying. Alfred got us ready to come here, Beast--Logan learned some Italian, and we landed here. We arrived her a little while before we came to see you. Boy! You should've seen the way Logan over here reacted! He thought that Paulo was- Ack!" A large thud issued a second later. Dick, now positioned on the paint splattered hard wood floor, tea rushing every which way, being the cause. Logan cleared his throat. "And so we came here." he finished, sipping his tea again.

Raven lifted a brow slightly, obviously still interested in the Paulo subject. "Right..." she said, standing. "I'll get a rag for that..." The moment Raven left the room, Dick lunged for his friend. "What was that for you little grass stain! You know it was the truth!"

"It was not! I will deny it forever and always! And I'm /not/ a grass stain!""

"Face the facts, you totally thought he was that." He paused before adding, "And your /totally/ a grass stain!"

"I did and am not!"

"Did to and are to."

Logan huffed and replied hastily, "I did /not/ think that and I am no grass stain, thank-you very much!" Raven reentered, eying the pair suspiciously, and tossed the rag toward Dick, who went to work cleaning up his spill.

"I hate that name you know..." She commented as she sat, catching both by surprise. Both looked on with confusion

"The whole Dick thing." she explained, "From now on you're Rich."

The newly named Rich took his place on the couch again, "Don't you think it should be my decision if I -"

"You're Rich." she repeated bluntly. Rich nodded while Logan looked on with an idolizing look. He liked this new assertive Raven.

"Now, if we may continue. You say that this Tameranian guy said Blackfire did this? Why? What motives would she have."

"We're not sure." Rich replied, "We believe she may be working for someone, maybe even something." Raven sat her coffee cup down on the table in front of her, sighing deeply as she did. "And you're looking for help on this I'm guessing?" she asked, eying Rich, who nodded in response." A moment passed and all remained silent. "We---we were thinking about getting the team together again." Logan added sheepishly, "You know, try and figure this out." Raven glared at him for a moment, causing the crimson blush to creep unto his cheeks once again, before glancing down toward her lap.

A few minutes passed and nothing, save the muffled voices of the Italian family downstairs and the few cars passing by outside, could be heard. Raven seemed to be meditating. Rich was staring blankly to his right, more than likely thinking about his lost love, and Logan could only help but examine his friend more.

Her attire had changed completely. Well, that was a no-duh. Who would want to live their entire life in a spandex leotard? He shuddered at the though, visions of his jump suit flying through his head. With another sip from his tea, which was by now running low, he refocused. The enchantress had turned to a more casual look, something that he had never seen on her before. Odd, huh? Never seeing one of you best friends in simple blue jeans and a loose sweater?

Raven's movement woke Logan from his daydream like state. "What do I need to pack?" she asked. Logan's face lit up, as did Rich's to a lesser extent, "Anything you can carry."

-----

_A few hours later_

-----

"So, we're off to find Cyborg now?" Asked Raven, who had busied herself with fixing her hair into a small ponytail.

"Well, technically the-" Demon..."-butler already found him. We just have to convince him to come with us." Logan answered, still bristling at the thought of the Rich's butler.

The trip had been smooth so far. No plane troubles, no relationship problems, as far as Logan could tell, and he had even managed to convince Rich to get him some Tofu! Yup, the green man was set for the rest of their ride.

"I happen to know that 'not much' isn't the only thing that's been going on in your life." Logan said, trying to start up a conversation. He leaned back in his tan chair, closing his eyes. "I mean, why Italy? Why an Artist?"

Raven glided to a seat opposite him and sat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, I always loved art so I guess I just wanted to... expand upon it." One of Logan's green eyes flickered open, "That's it?" she nodded. "And Italy, what of that?"

She sighed, "I'd rather not get into this conversation with you." she retorted, "Plus, I don't even know what you've been up to." she huffed.

He smirked and his eye flickered closed once more. "If you /must/ know, for you seem so very interested in /my/ personal life, I've been working for The Pulse. Top writer two years running.": At this Raven couldn't help but laugh. Logan frowned and sat up, "What?"

"It's just, I can't see you as a writer. I mean, come one." His frown grew deeper, "I'll have you know that I've interviewed some of the most well known and influential people on Earth! My last being Seamus Drake!"

"Sure..." she replied sarcastically.

"Do you not read! my articles are everywhere!"

"Never liked the news and yea right."

He chose not to retaliate, but pestered her further. "Now that I've answered your question Ms. Nosy, answer mine! Why Italy?" She sighed deeply. "I guess I just felt safe..." she began. Whoa whoa! Hold on! Did she just do what I wanted? Like, without any force? "I mean, with the religious stuff, I thought it might be a good idea."

So that was it. How could he have missed it? Her father was the reason! He shuddered within. That had been one of the worst times of his life. He hated it. Seeing her suffer like that. And watching her die, his present dropping to floor... Boy, that very confession brought so much up. Being without her, taking her for dead. He would rather die then feel that hurt again. "Well, I liked your art." he said after a moment, feeling that dropping the subject would be a better choice then striving for more information. He glanced toward her and noticed a smile across her lips. Ha! So she wasn't stone! "Thanks." she replied after a moment.

"Hey guys!" Rich's voice called from the cockpit, "Buckle up! We're coming in for a landing!"

-------

_Chainsburg ------------ Livingston Space Center_

-------

It was huge! How could a place be this big! How could someone have all this crap! Okay, so it wasn't crap, it was everything ranging from rocket engines to tilt-a-hurls, as Raven put it. Okay okay, so it was crap, at least in Logan's point of view. He was never good with all this engineering stuff. As they say; "In one ear and out the other."

The Livingston Space Center in Chainsburg was known for it's contributions to the world of science and space flight. They were also known for having the best known mechanic around. One Victor Stone, or Cyborg as he was known to the trio now waiting patiently in the entrance foyer for their friend.

Logan yawned deeply. "How long has it been?" Raven sighed with frustration and checked her watch. /Again/. "Well, it has been approximately two minutes and twelve seconds since you last asked. Do the math." Logan huffed, "You don't have to be so rude about it!" Rich chuckled but remained silent otherwise. He was having too much fun with this...

By now, Raven was rubbing her temple, trying to keep the frustration down. It had been what? Six hours since the green man had shown up in her apartment? Yes, six hours and he had already driven her to the edge of her toleration limit. "I'm not being rude. You've asked the same question for the last fifteen minutes. Over. And over. And /over/ again!"

Logan glared in her direction. _I can't believe I like this chick... He gulped Oh crap. Can she hear my thoughts? What if she can! Okay, stop panicking! Say something smart_. "Well, ummm, I can't help it!" _Oh yea, my genius really flourished in that statement..._

Raven was about to answer, a nice little retort brewing in her dark mind, when a laugh echoed through the large ,hugely large, room. "You guys never learn do you?" Logan looked up happily as Cyborg entered, mechanical parts gleaming as always. "Cy!" Logan yelled happily, racing forward, "Dude! What's up!" Raven rolled her eyes at Logan's reaction and headed toward the engineer.

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby!" he replied, smirking. "What's up with you? You wouldn't believe how surprised I was to get your call." Before Logan could answer, Rich intervened. "That, my friend, needs to be discussed elsewhere." he replied, also smiling. Cy nodded his half-metal head and headed back the way he came. "My office is this way!" he called. Logan took of after him, questions spilling out one after the other.

------

The story was being relayed once again. From the call from Logan, to the trip to Ravens, Cyborg had been filled in. But then why, oh why, did this Titan seem skepticle? Three words: Wife and kids. Yes, it was a shock to all of them. Cyborg! A dad! Who'd have thought? The wife? Some chick named Tess. Logan had no idea who this Tess person was and it just happened she was out of town. That information had nearly sent him an early grave.

"Guys, I can't." Cyborg stated eyebrows furrowed, "I can't just up an' leave! I have a family to think of!" This discussion, or something near it, had been going on for the last fifteen minutes. Rich and Raven had, of course, excepted it and were now trying to shut the big-mouth of Logan who had gone off on how stupid the excuse was.

"Come one Cy, it'll be like old times! You, me, spandex and breakfast bonanzas! You can't resist the goodness of tofu eggs and bakey!" A snort came from Raven as she tried to surpress her laughter. "Yea, sorry, go on."

Vic, as he was known now, rolled his human eye and sighed deeply. "Logan. Once again the answer is no. I have too much to loose at this point to run around saving the world. Plus, I still /hate/ the idea of fake meat."

Logan seemed to growl and opened his mouth for a retort. He would have made one to, if Rich hadn't interrupted, "Logan, just drop it." The changeling huffed. "Now, Cy, we know that you have a family, wife, all that, but why couldn't you come?" asked Rich. Vic sighed deeply once again, "Rich, they're not just 'all that', they're my family. They're part of me! I can't leave. And I won't leave." The room remained silent.

Raven was the first to speak after a moment, once again trying to keep her wild hair out of her pale face. "Thanks for your time Cy." she started, her voice sounding oddly kind. "But at the moment, I think it might just be better, for /all/ of us, if we headed out." Vic looked hurt as he nodded slowly, Rich doing the same. "That'd be best." he replied. Logan simply huffed again.

The wind whipped through the fall afternoon as the remaining Titans' former made their way to the runway, all of them remaining silent. The plane was just ahead, and Logan lagged behind further, trying to catch his metallic friend's ear. "Dude, I'm sorry for the.. you know." Vic nodded, "No prob dude,I would've reacted much the same." The duo continued on in silence as the jet loomed closer. Rich had stalled near the stairs, Raven slowing also.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for know." commented Rich, a fake smiled plastered across his face. "Keep in touch?" How ironic. That question was the very same he had asked when the Titans' parted for the first time. He hoped that this time, however, would have a better outcome.

Vic smirked, extending a hand for him to shake. "You know it." Rich took it and shook before heading up the stairs.

"You'd better keep it this time." Raven added, also grinning. Vic chuckled and watched her board also.

Logan was last to come, trying to pick his words as carefully as humanly possible. "It was awesome seeing you again dude." he said sheepishly, "I hope Tess and the kids will be here next time."

"I'll tell 'em you said hi." Logan nodded and turned toward the staircase, hesitating slightly, and started up.

"Ay, almost forgot!" Vic called, Logan turning to see what the commotion was about. "Here dude," He continued, tossing something toward his green friend. Logan caught the present. It was a ring of some sort. "It's the Illusioner." he explained with a wink, "Just in case you have some undercover duty."

Logan smiled. "Thanks dude! Best of luck!"

"Back at ya!"

Logan entered the plane a moment later, Rich getting ready to fire up the engines and Raven taking her usual window seat. "So, where are we off to next?" Rich called back, "Tokyo, Bermuda, Antarctica?"

Logan chuckled nervously, "Actually, I had something I needed to do in Pulse City." He replied, taking his seat.

For some odd reason, he had an inkling that this would be a /very/ long trip.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Mesa CrazyYo yo yo! What's up with my homey dog skillet bisquits with butter and jam? PEACE!

Govs' and Duckies: What tha... -twitch-

Mesa Crazy: -sweatdrop- Come one, it's my rap speech! Work with me my homies!

Govs' and Duckies: You've got to be kidding me...

Mesa Crazy: Dog, like, review dog. That's the only way you'll get me to shut-up man! Peace out to the third powwwwer!


	6. His Announcement

**Yessika: **Thankies for the review! -tosses govna' ploosh- Have fun!

**Tammy Tamborine:** Thanks for the review! Make it longer next time! I do love to talk! Lol, more than likely you've figured that out already. xD

**AnimationWickedRaven**: Tankies for the review! I think this chapter is even, ummm..., awesomer!

**Overactive Mind:** Now now, don't rush me. Raven and Beastboy, or should I say Logan, will be fluffinated soon enough!

**BrokenNevermore**: Yo yo dog! Nice R-E-veiw! xD Tankies for all your reviews and keep 'em comin'! -blushy- Tankies for the complements to! I hope to improve on the chapters. For some reason the last two haven't gone as great as the others. Ah well, I'll come around. Hopefully... Anywho! Peace out doggy dog! -gigglesnort-

**Rose Mage**: Thanks for the review! Although, worship is a bit, hehe, funky.

**Silver angel 03:** gasps Oh no you did not! You challenge me to a contest with the powers of the peacing out? Fine then! Peace out to the bazzillionth power! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough Yea... Thanks for the review! .

**To All Readers:** Woot! I think I've got it back! -does happy good-writing dance- Hope you enjoy the sixth chapter! Also, I totally admit it. Seamus Drake is a complete Gary-sue. It suits him though, neh? If you don't agree with the Gary-sueness, don't worry. The story shall reveal itself in good time. -evil smirk-

Ah yes, I almost forgot! This chapter is dedicated to all those little biscuits at school! -gigglesnort- Mushu is not included because I've already given her a cameo and Steven isn't included because I have a more... interesting role for him. Bwuhahahaha!

Ack! Also also: The next two chapters I think, maybe one, haven't decided, will be in the full P.O.V. of our two favorite little characters. Just to give you a heads up, all the Beast Boy-Raven lovers who're dying for some fluffiness, I think you'll L.O.V.E love the next chapter! 

-

-

* * *

- 

-

"You're late." Charlie Haywood stated, staring blankly at his employee. His employee which looked /extremely/ guilty. Garfield Logan's green ears were drooped and his large, emerald eyes grew into his renowned puppy dog pout. "Don't give me that look." Charlie retorted, his gray mustache twitching and light blue eyes flashing.

This was what Logan had talked about when he said 'I had something I needed to do in Pulse City': Slaving for The Pulse. Charlie's piercing gaze lingered on Logan for a moment later until it flickered behind him where an amused Raven and Rich stood. "/And/ you brought friends?" he asked,"Come one Logan, we don't have time for this!" he added, turning to head into his mahogany office. Logan turned and beckoned Raven and Rich to enter with him.

"Well, they're here whether you like it or not. Plus, I think you might like to have Richard Grayson in your office. He is, after all, the-"

Charlie gasped, "Rich--Richard Grayson!" He asked, pointing a shaking finger in Rich's direction.

Rich sighed deeply and brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. /This/ was why he made a habit of staying away from the tabloids. "Yea, that's me."

Charlie remained silent for a moment, eyes twinkling with admiration, "You're Richard Grayson! You're Richard Grayson!" He squealed, jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Can I have an interveiw?" he asked, running to his desk and grabbing his tape recorder, all the while mumbling_, Amazing, truly amazing. Richard 'No Press' Grayson in my office!_

Rich backed up slightly, waving his hands in front of him. "No, I think it might be best to drop it."

Charlie fumbled the recorder slightly as he continued over, "Nonsense! Nonsense, my boy! Come on, one for the record!" Raven had since gotten out of the crazed reporters way and shuffled to Logan, "Is he always like this?" She asked, her tone sounding slightly amused.

Logan shook his head slowly, "Nah, but Rich is the goldmine for any reporter. He hates being interviewed so it makes the story extra rare."

Raven eyed him, "Then why haven't you interviewed him?" she asked as if it was a no-duh.

"Yea, well, I was-" he paused and frowned slightly, "You're right! Why haven't I interviewed him?"

Raven sighed. "Idiot..."

"Ummm... Logan!" Rich called in despair, the recorder now doing it's job. Logan focused his attention back on Rich and his crazy employer.

"Haywood, can this wait? We've really gotta get going." Charlie looked broken as he turned toward the changeling. Rich, on the other hand. looked relieved. "Don't worry, you can have him later." Logan added, smirking. Rich's smile dropped as Charlie grinned in triumph.

"Very good Logan!" He said, turning off the recorder, striding to his desk, and slicking his short gray hair back in repose. "Now, what are you here for again?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm here to find out, sir. You know, you called me a few-'

"Oh yes, yes. Now I remember, Seamus Drake." said Charlie, seating himself. He waved at the chairs in front of him, "Hurry up and take a seat." Raven seated herself quickly, being a few feet away from the first chair, and Logan went for the second one. "Whoa, whoa, Logan! Please, that's for our guest." Logan turned toward Rich, who looked pleased with the gesture, and slipped past him with a 'haha' look plastered on his face. Logan frowned. "Now, I've decided to be nice about this predicament-" Charlie continued, "-and give you this story. Plus, it seems Mr. Drake enjoyed your last interview." Logan flinched. Why did he feel so uncomfortable around that guy? "He's holding a press conference this afternoon in the Plaza. He asked me to invite you. I'm guessing that he won't mind Mr. Grayson there either, although this... What's your name again?" He asked, looking at Raven.

She glanced toward Logan, as if asking if it was okay. He nodded and she answered, "Raven Roth, Mr. Haywood."

"Well, I'm not sure he'll want Ms. Roth there." Raven kept her facial expression blank but Logan could see her fists clenched. He wasn't happy with Charlie's response, but he remained calm. The last thing he needed was an angry Haywood. The guy could send him anywhere and he had no desire to head for the Amazon.

"Anyway, you're going and that's the end of that." Charlie continued, leaning back in his black, extra comfy, looking chair. "I don't care what you had planned, it's canceled. If you were planning to travel, to bad. This takes priority."

Raven and Rich looked dumbfounded at the man's authority. Logan sighed, "Fine fine, don't get your underwear in a wad. I'll be there."

Charlie nodded quickly and began fingering through the papers in front of him. "Well, why're you still here?" he asked a moment later, "Out, out, I have work to do!"

Logan chuckled and turned, Raven and Rich following.

"He seems a bit conceded..." Raven observed upon entering the hall. Rich nodded, "And crazed..."

Logan laughed, "Yea, that's Charlie for ya."

-

------

_The Plaza - Downtown Pulse City _

------

-

Logan checked his watch once again, ignoring the stares he was getting from the massive crowd surrounding himself, Raven, and Rich, who had opted to get some sun glasses and a rain coat to keep his identity under control. After their run in with Charlie, the Wayne Enterprises owner seemed to become a bit more wary of who saw him. You know, just in case more of the nutcase journalists were running around.

The time was twenty past three, and the crowd was becoming more anxious for the coming speech. If Logan had thought the last crowd was big, this one would be considered titanic! Even the roads had to be closed to fit them all! He glanced toward the stage, which could just be seen from where he was standing, and watched as a few figures ran here and there, setting up for Seamus Drake. Raven shuffled about nervously, not used to being in such a crowd. A dog whistle came from somewhere behind them and Logan turned to see a burly man coming toward them. He passed by Logan quickly enough but stopped in front of Raven and winked before continuing.

"Did he just?" Rich asked, jaw dropped.

"He totally did." Logan replied, rolling up his sleeves, "And buddy is he in for-" His threat was cut off as the man jumped with a yelp, a large hole revealing the back of his boxers. Raven smirked and mumbled, "Sexist pig..."

Logan calmed himself and started to unroll his sleeves, "Dude, nice one one Raven! High fives!" The green man raised his arm, which Raven simply stared at. He flinched slightly and lowered it, "Umm... right."

The speakers blared as a woman, Vixen Broadway as Logan knew her, stepped to mic. "I thank-you for coming today." she began, her voice oddly sensual. Rich and Logan sighed deeply, along with most of the other men in the audience, and she continued, "I am Vixen Broadway and I have been elected to introduce my employer, Seamus Drake." At the mention of his name, the crowd lit up with cheers and applause. Vixen smiled widely at the reaction, "Before I do, however, I would like to inform you that Mr. Drake will be announcing something very important, and warn you to prepare for his announcement." The crowd grew silent with aw and whispering sprung up. "And now, without further ado, Seamus Drake!" She stepped back from the mic. and began clapping, along with the crowd, as Seamus Drake, platinum blond hair pulled into a low ponytail and blue eyes sparkling with excitement, stepped from backstage. The crowd roared and Logan covered his ears quickly, now cursing his sensitive hearing.

"Thank-you Ms. Broadway," Seamus said happily as he reached his destination," for the amazing introduction! And thank-you everyone,"he added, turning to the crowd, his smile wide, " for coming today! I hope that your drive was safe?" The crowd continued to woot and cheer, as if a god stood on the stage before them. "Ah, very good! Very good! Now, if you may settle, I shall continue." The crowd silenced instantly.

"Quite a presence this guy has, huh?" Rich whispered to Logan.

"You have no idea." he replied, almost sounding cold. What was it about this guy!

"Your conformation is appreciated greatly! Now, I would like to address a serious issue. A /very/ serious issue. You have no doubt heard of the disappearances of the Titans', who have protected our cities and nations for years."

"We're not that old, are we?" Raven whispered, sounding amused. Logan and Rich chuckled.

"As you well know, I'm deeply disturbed by our loss. The rates of crime and even death has grown largely in the weeks passed. Our families are suffering because the government fails to act!" Some in the crowd looked on oddly, as if doubting what he had just said. The others, however, had begun to cheer his name with whispers, praying that his announcement would come. "And so I am here today to announce that I, Seamus Drake, am taking up office as the new President of the United States of America."

All was silent. Even the birds in the trees and the cars on the streets, or so it seemed. Logan, Rich, Raven, and everyone else in the crowd looked on with disbelief/re/lief, and, in Logan's case, anger.

Then came the cheering. The huge, ground shaking, ear splitting cheering of almost 25,000 people stuffed into Pulse City's Downtown Plaza. It echoed throughout the city, sending flocks of birds from the trees and the surface of Plaza Lake vibrating. Logan covered his pointed ears once again and winced. So much for cat-like hearing! Raven and Rich seemed to resist the need for coverage with great intensity

Seamus Drake smiled his world renowned smile once again as the cheering continued. He pumped the air lightly with his left hand as a gesture for silence and continued. "I am glad that you're pleased. I will take this moment to thank your former president for his great offer. Although I believe that during his time in office he served his country extremely well, the need of our great nations was too great for him to handle."

_I wonder what happened to Wilson..._ Thought Logan, his ears still ringing. _Why would he just back-down so easily?_

"Now, I have yet another great announcement to make. As your Commander and Chief, I have decided to initiate the R.P.A, or Residential Protection Act, until our beloved Titans' return." He smirked and turned to the left, leaving the crowd staring with excitement. A large boom came from backstage and a moment later a large machine stepped forth.

The mechanical man towered high above Seamus's head. Just how tall it was, Logan had no idea, but the thing was massive. It's steel skin flashed in the afternoon sun and it's large, box-like head swiveled on it's shoulders, taking in the crowd. "He is our CPU, and from now on will patrol our cities. I hope that he will eliminate our troubles and allow peace to flood the streets once more." Seamus continued, turning once again to the crowd. "This operation will be funded completely by me, leaving you tax free in this affair. My only hope is that our great nation will be safe once again to walk the streets and that our lives will continue with ease..."

-

-----

_The Plaza - Downtown Pulse City - Stage right_

_-----_

-

After the crowd had dispersed, at least most of the crowd, the trio had headed for the stage, hoping that Seamus had waited for the shape shifter. As Logan thought back on the speech it seemed to blur through his mind, questions swirling every which way. Why had he started R.P.A.? Why did President Wilson resign? Why, oh why, did he hate the man so much? He sighed with frustration and continued on. I should be celebrating, right? He asked himself as the stage loomed even closer now. I mean, Seamus Drake is now president. The world's leading political figure is now /our/ president. I should be happy, right/Right?

Logan slowed as he came to the stage. A small crowd had lined the path leading to it. The journalist recognized a few of the people. Destinee Bliss, a fellow reporter for The Pulse, stood there, along with Rebecca Schrenk from the Examiner, Sarah Pickens from The Grade, and Gavin McCort, the renowned loner.

"Who're all these people?" Rich asked, nodding toward the group. "Fans or something?"

"Nah." Logan replied, "Journalists, reporters, you name it. They're all here to get a piece of Seamus more than likely." As he finished, the one called Destinee turned toward them. "Ah! Logan! You're here! I was wondering if you'd ever show up!" She sounded enthusiastic enough, although the other journalists looked less than happy.

"Oh yay!" called Aaron Smith sarcastically, pulling out of the line and heading in the trio's direction, "Now we can have Mr. Green over here steal yet another one of /our/ stories!"

Rich and Raven glanced at each other, their looks holding slight amusement and worry. Who knew the world of journalism was so competitive?

Logan scuffed, "I think that would hurt if I actually cared what a sniveling two year old thought." he retorted, smirking. Aaron had always given him trouble. The man was his age, turning twenty-two a few months before himself, and had been his arch-rival in the newspaper world for as long as he could remember. He was conceded. He played dirty. And worst of all, he was filthy, stinkin' rich.

Aaron cringed slightly but continued none the less,"Quite the talker for one of your... color." he chuckled.

Logan's emerald eye flashed with anger, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you pretty boy."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"It could be."

Aaron opened his mouth to answer but Destinee stepped between them. It was an odd sight actually. /Very/ odd. Two men stood opposite each other, two very tall men, glaring daggers. And then there was Destinee, just gracing 5'2".

"Back off Logan. This is no time to fight! Especially over something stupid like this." She said sternly Logan seemed to growl slightly and for a moment his pupils narrowed dramatically, looking like a cat's, but he none-the-less backed off.

Aaron smirked. "I thought so..." he mumbled, turning on his heel and heading for the line once more.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say he's a competitor." Raven stated, trying once again to straighten her cowlick plagued hair. Logan nodded.

"So, how have you been Logan?" Destinee asked after a moment, looking up at her friend, "And who might these two be?"

"This is Raven Roth." Logan replied, relaxing greatly and pointing toward Raven. "And this is Richard Grayson. They're old friends."

Rich flinched at the mention of his name. "You just had to go there..." he mumbled darkly, casting him a 'Just wait, you're gonna get it' look through his sunglasses.

Destinee extended a hand to Raven, "Ah, pleased to meet ya both. I'm Destinee, although Des works best."

Raven took it and shook. Des nodded in Rich's direction, "Relax boy, I'm not gonna interview you." she turned to Logan, a bemused look on her face, "I'm guessing he met Charlie?"

Logan nodded and Rich relaxed, although he still grimaced at the thought of being called boy for the second time in the last six hours. "Please to meet ya Des." Rich ventured, "I'm guessing you work for The Pulse?" She bobbed her head.

"So, how's life been treatin' ya, BB? Any interesting stories lately?" Logan went to respond but was cut off by Raven's startled voice.

"You-you just called him BB!" she said, trying to keep her voice low.

"Well, that's his name, isn;t it?" she asked.

Raven turned to Logan, Rich by her side, "You told her!" They yelled together, Raven waving an accusing finger inches from his nose.

He nodded nervously and backed away, "Dudes, calm down. Des is one of us." Rich back off but Raven still eyed him. She looked... concerned? After a moment her violet eyes flickered to Des, "And how do you know this?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger. "For all we could know she's some sort of spy!"

Logan and Des glanced at each other before bursting into laughter simultaneously. "Des! A spy? Yea right!" Logan retorted, "That'll happen whenever Will Ferrel actually learns to be funny!"

Des continued to chuckle, "Good one!" she replied, giving him a high five. "Oh yea..." she paused, "So they died?" The duo remained silent for a moment before falling into another fit of laughter. Raven and Rich glanced at each other. "I think he's gone mental..."

Logan sighed and whipped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Ah, good times, eh?"

Des nodded in accordance, "Good times indeed."

"Ah, Mr. Logan, there you are!" A voice called from the stage, causing all of them to turn. Coming toward them was the infamous form of Seamus Drake, the red-headed Vixen Broadway in tow. "I've been waiting for you!"

Logan forced a smile and greeted the man, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sir. Old friend's to catch up with."

The politician nodded and smiled, "Come now Logan. As I've said, sir is unneeded. Call me Seamus!" Logan chuckled half-heartedly.

"Very well, Seamus." The shape shifter corrected, 'Aw, also, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Raven Roth." He said, nodding in Raven's direction, "And Rich Grayson."

"Ah, Richard Grayson." Seamus said, heading for him. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard so much."

Rich grinned, "Thank-you, Mr. Drake, or should I say President? I have to say that it's an honor to meet you also."

Seamus nodded and turned toward Raven, "And, Ms. Roth, I must say that it is an honor to meet you as well." He smiled widely and the breeze ruffled his hair. Raven seemed to blush slightly, but only for a quick moment, before responding. "I assure you, Mr. Drake, that the honor is completely mine."

Logan fought his jaw drop with all his strength, trying to keep under control. _H-how did he? She blushed! Gah! That's all it takes? A cool smile and some wind? I'm such an idiot... _

Seamus turned toward the baffled Logan and said,"Well, shall we get going? I'm afraid you fellow journalists may be planning a riot." Logan glanced behind them and instantly knew what the man was talking about. The group of journalists had since joined a semi-circle and were whispering amongst themselves, every once in awhile casting curious and envious (especially on Aaron's part) looks.

Logan nodded and Seamus headed off toward his limo, which had driven up a moment before. Raven and Rich followed, mumbling excitedly. Am I the only one who doesn't like this guy in one way or another!

The green man turned to Des and smiled, "I'll update you later, okay. It was great to see ya again."

Des smiled widely, "Yea, just like old times."

-

-----

_Charleston Hotel - Downtown Pulse City - Room 798_

-----

-

"Ha, yes, it was odd, wasn't it?" Seamus asked, grinning widely. The group had relocated to his hotel room and now were engaged in a small chat. The subject? Wilson's resignation.

"I can only thank him for stepping down. It takes a strong mad to walk away from that kind of position. It was for the better though, at least we believe. Hopefully now out cities can be safe once again." Logan nodded and shot something down on his notepad. His recorder, of course, was set on the table before him. It's red light flashed as it recorded.

Logan could hear Raven an Rich exploring the foyer to his right, just out of ear shot. He sighed before continuing, "We can only hope. Now, what's with this R.P.A system? How can you pay for it?" He queried.

Seamus smirked widely, "I will only say that I am well funded and I assure you that it will continue until the return of our beloved Titans." he paused and pondered the rest of his answer for a moment. "The Residential Protection Act has been a dream of mine since I was a boy. The robots, of course, were not part of the original plan. I feel immensely lucky to be able to put my dream into action. All the world will know about this and, hopefully, will appreciate it fully."

Logan nodded happily and pinned a smile on his face, although he felt as if he would explode with all the thoughts swimming through his head. His friend's seemed to like Seamus, right? Why shouldn't he? "Sounds like you've really got your heart set on this." He paused, "So, how will this work? And when will this all start?"

"Actually, as we speak my machines are being distributed across the country. In a matter of hours our lives will become as protected as before. Perhaps even more..." He smiled and once again it sent shivers down Logan's spine. What is with me! This guy is great! He's like the savior for these people! They all love him and so should I! Right?

"Wow... You're certainly hurrying through this." Logan commented, "I'd think someone of your political prowess would've waited for a vote or something."

At this, Seamus shrugged, "As I've stated, the people needed it. And by the reaction in the park, I don't think they mind."

Logan's ears pricked as he heard the door open behind him. "Sir, someone to see you." Vixen Broadway stated. "It's urgent." Seamus nodded and she exited, leaving the scent of rose wafting through the air.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me..." The politician said, standing. "And I'm so very sorry I've cut our time short again."

Logan stood also, "It's no problem. My friend's seem to be getting anxious." He replied, chuckling for once. Seamus smiled and headed for the door.

"I'll call Mr. Haywood about rescheduling. It may be later than he hoped, seeing my calender is full at this point. Please tell him I'm sorry."

Logan nodded and said, "No problem, I don't think he'll mind."

-

-----

_Charlie Haywood's Office - Downtown Pulse City_

-----

-

"Mind? MIND! This guy announces he's president of the U.S. out of the blue and he doesn't think I'll mind! Of course I mind! This is the biggest story to hit the racks since The End." Logan glanced behind him just in time to see Raven flinch at the mention. I really hope Charlie didn't see that... He thought, turning back to face his enraged boss. "And he doesn't think he'll be able to reschedule any time soon! Uggg! This'll ruin our chances at top spot."

Logan rolled his emerald eyes. "Charlie, we've held the top spot for almost three months now. I don't think one little story will harm our chances."

"Logan, this isn't just a /little/ story. This is /huge! We have to have to be the first to get an interview with this guy!" He paused, his mustache twitching as it did when he grew angry, "Get me this interview first or you're fired." Logan sighed. _This is what? The fourth time he's threatened me with that? _

Charlie huffed and turned to face his window. "Logan, out. I need time to think..." The shape shifter stood, nodded, and headed for the door, friends tailing behind once again.

Once they were in the hall, Raven couldn't help but ask, "Logan, is he actually gonna fire you?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Charlie? No way, he's said that many times before and looky, I'm still here." He couldn't help but noticed she still looked distressed. "Raven, don't worry about it. He'll mellow out in a few days." She glared at him for a moment and passed, shoving him slightly.

"Well, somethings never change." Logan mumbled once she was out of range.

Rich nodded, "Maybe, or maybe not. You know as well as I do she hates to think about The End. If I was in her position, I'd be biting peoples heads of left and right."

Logan chuckled, "Yea, I guess you're right."

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Mesa Crazy: Bwuhahahaha! Another chapter down the drain!

Govnas' and Duckies': Woot woot!

Mesa Crazy: I luff you guys! All the reviews! All the compliments! Ack! I can't stand it anymore! Hug me!

Govnas' and Duckies': Run away! -flee-

Mesa Crazy: Darn it! I told you that was a little too much love! Curse you Blanket of Doom! -shakes fist-

Blanket of Doom: BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I chased aways all your little reviewers! Bwuhahahahaha!

Mesa Crazy: -sniff- You'll back to me, right?

Blanket of Doom: Bwuhahahahahaha!

Mesa Crazy: Come back to me!


	7. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers: **Thanks so very much for continuing to read a review! And I'm /extremely/ sorry for not updating for so long! I believe the reason why is the utter lack of interest I have in my first chapters. Let's face it, I need to spice it up! That's why I've decided to revise my story. It'll take awhile, seeing as I have to re-write all the chapters, but it'll be worth it. Also, I won't be updating near as often. I'll be attempting to write longer chapters and more than likely I'll have more of a grammer check before I post.

Again, thanks so much for all you reviews! The original chapters will stay up until I start to post again.

Until then,

Sorrow's Raven

P.S. Have anything specific you'd like me to change? Just voice it in a 'review'! Toodles for now!


End file.
